Ghost Host
The Ghost Host is the ghost of a male human. Description The definitive Ghost Host, "head man of the Haunted Mansion's skeleton crew",As he is described in an official guidebook for new Disneyland employees. is a powerful ghost with a dark sense of humor and a deep booming voice who guides mortal guests through his manor-house. Though he affects to disregard their safety, it seems this can be mostly chalked up to his usual black wit… although he may have been an actual murderer in life. Speaking of which, the Ghost Host's story is as elusive as that of other ghosts in the Mansion, if not moreso — for the Host, whom some purport to not even remember his actual past,As mentioned in Happy Haunts. himself delights in telling tales about the Mansion's past, one of his favorites making him out to be a handsome reformed pirate called William Gracey.As shown in Mystery of the Manse. Whether he even owned the Mansion in life is unclear, though at the least it is certain he died there, by hanging himself in the "Stretching Room". Although he prefers to remain invisible, the Ghost Host has taken a variety of physical forms, from a floating skullIn Disney's Ha Ha Halloween. to a noose-wearing, wild-haired ghoul of a man who is probably closest to his appearance in life besides these details.As seen, among other things, in the various versions of the Hatchet Man portrait in the rides. A Ghost Kid once referred to the Ghost Host as “daddy”,As seen, or rather, heard, in A Human Story (1969). and he once implied he had enjoyed the wireless while he was alive.In the episode A Chilling Plan for the Future of the unofficial Haunted Mansion Show. The title of “Ghost Host” has occasionally been held by other individuals heading tours of the Haunted Mansion, though the one true Ghost Host would likely disapprove. They include the Ghost Host's fellow spook the Hatbox Ghost,As seen in the Tales of Two Cities webseries. the part-time Mansion haunt Uncle Deadly,In the D23 Haunted Mansion 50th Anniversary Presentation in 2019. and, on one occasion in 1952, the witch Phyllis Diller.In the 1972 TV special Spooks and Magic. Gallery Behind the scenes The Ghost Host first appeared as a part of the Haunted Mansion attraction in Disneyland, which opened in 1969. Voice Actors * Paul Frees (iconic voice actor in the original Haunted Mansion rides, also in contingent material such as the Haunted Mansion Radio Spots) * X. Atencio (breakdown spiel in the rides) * Joe Leahy (additional 2002 safety spiel in the rides) * Pete Renaday (The Story and Song of the Haunted Mansion) * Tony Jay (Disney's Ha Ha Halloween) * Rick Baker (2003 film; actually an alternate version of the character; body only) * Joe Leahy (additional safety spiels in the ride) * Fred Frees (The Haunted Mansion 30th Anniversary CD) * Corey Burton (current classic voice actor) * Kevin Michael Richardson (HalloWishes) * Nick Barbera (The Haunted Mansion Show; unofficial) * Aristide Twain (Leota Helps Out; unofficial) Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Residents of the Haunted Mansion Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Gracey family Category:Ghost Hosts